Saleté de destin
by LeaHaddock
Summary: Le WICKED a tout volé aux blocards, leurs souvenirs, leurs familles et leurs amis. Quand Katniss se retrouve dans un endroit appelé "le bloc", elle va tout faire pour déjouer les plans du WICKED et sortir de ce cube, quitte à s'aventurer dans l'effrayant labyrinthe qui les encercle.


**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à James Dashner et Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Katniss :<span>**

Sous l'emprise de la piqûre mortelle que le griffeur m'avait infligé il y a quelque jours, ma vie d'avant me revenait.

Je la voyait défilée sans arrêts dans ma tête, pendant que je criais et me débattais. Alby et Newt devaient sûrement avoir beaucoup de mal à me regarder. Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Avant de me faire piquer, j'avais vu Ben subir le même sort, et ce n'était pas un beau spectacle.

Une silhouette pâle qui se tordait, parcourue de spasmes, le torse dénudé; des veines d'une horrible teinte verdâtre qui saillaient comme des cordes sous la peau; des hématomes violacées, des traces de Griffures; des yeux injectés de sang qui roulaient dans tout les sens. Voilà à quoi je devais ressembler à ce moment là. Une sorte de démon décharné pas beau à voir. Me dire que ma poitrine était à la vue de presque tout le monde me mettais mal à l'aise mais c'était ça ou je mourrais.

Je ne sais combien de temps je devrais encore être dans cet état mais le plus long serait peut-être le mieux, pour que j'obtienne des réponses à mes questions.  
>Alors comme ça je ne m'appelle pas Katniss mais Léna ? Le Wicked à modifié nos noms. Moi j'ai le nom d'une révolutionnaire qui à changer le monde autrefois.<p>

J'ai 16 ans, visage de poupée de porcelaine, cheveux longs et noirs, les yeux bruns. Quand j'étais jeune je faisais du karaté et toutes sortes d'arts martiaux, et j'étais plutôt forte, presque imbattable. C'était la première fois que je me voyais vraiment et non dans le reflet de l'eau ou par la description d'un autre Blocard. J'étais pas si mal finalement, je me plaisait bien, reste à voir si le Wicked à aussi modifier notre apparence, mais je ne crois pas non. Je ne savais toujours rien sur ma famille même si je commençais à penser que j'étais orpheline.

En faite au fil de ma transformation, je commençais à ne plus sentir la douleur mais l'envie, celle d'en savoir plus sur moi. J'appris que je faisais partir du Wicked,et qu'il y avait un garçon avec qui je passais tout mon temps, et lui aussi faisait parti de cette organisation. Il était en face de moi à notre place de travail.  
>On se jetait sans arrêt des regards "amoureux" entre guillemets car il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous.<p>

Tout d'un coup, ma vision se brouilla et je nous vis tout les deux couchés sur une table d'hôpital. On se tenait la main mais ne réagissions plus à rien. J'entendais seulement la voix de cette femme qui disait sans arrêt: _**Wicked est bon.**_

Et puis, à la toute fin, je l'entendais dire :

**-Katniss, Thomas, les choses vont bientôt changées.**

**-THOMAS!**

Je ne voyais plus rien et j'étais faible. Mais pas assez pour que je ne réussisse pas à me lever. La première chose que je vis en ouvrant finalement les yeux fut Alby, qui me tendit un pull que je mis immédiatement. Newt était à côté de moi et me parlais doucement. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, ayant les idées peux clairs et j'avais du mal à respirer.

**-Katniss,tu viens de te réveiller, tu as été piquer, **me dit la voix douce du beau blond.

**-Thomas…** fis-je dans un souffle.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Katniss?**

**-Thomas… **répétai-je.

J'avais compris, j'avais compris que soit il allait venir au bloc ou il était déjà ici. Il fallait que je le trouve, maintenant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il _fallait _que je le trouve. Une voix plus grave se fit entendre. Celle de Gally.

**-Hey Katniss… **dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas me brusquer.

**-Thomas… **m'entêtai-je à dire, n'arrivant pas à dévier mes pensées de lui.

**-Thomas? **me demanda gravement Gally, oubliant toute douceur.

**-Thomas...**

Je me débarrassai à contre cœur des bras protecteurs de Newt et courus hors de cet hôpital poussiéreux. Les garçons d'en bas me laissèrent le passage libre et ne posa aucunes questions, ce qui était à mon avantage.

Dehors, je vis Chuck, appuyé contre un arbre, et une autre personne qui m'était familière sans l'être. Pensant que c'était ce Thomas que je recherchais, je m'approchai de lui mais fis vite demi-tour. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Celui-là était brun, yeux brun et peau bronzée. Ça me revins d'un coup. Son prénom était Winston, et non Thomas.  
>Sans en connaître la raison, je m'effondrai par terre, genou à terre, tête baissée, larmes aux yeux. C'était comme mon premier jour au bloc, je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais perturbée. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule, ce n'était pas un geste doux mais plutôt violent. J'en déduis donc que c'était Gally.<p>

**-Il n'y a pas de Thomas ici Katniss… **

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre à la première review !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
